sometimes your heart is simply wrong
by untouchable.forever.and.always
Summary: Massie Block stared after the boy who currently held her heart in his hands. But she knew that she didn't hold his his heart. No. Someone else did. And that killed Massie more than anything. oneshot.


**Sometimes** Y_o_u_r_ Heart is _Simply_ _**Wrong**_

Massie Block stared after the boy who currently held her heart in his hands. But Massie knew that that was completely and utterly wrong of her. Why? Because of whom he was currently snaking his arm around at this very moment. Dylan fucking Marvil had the boy she wanted but there was nothing, no wait anything she could do about it. And as Massie Block stood there in denial and watched them kiss and cuddle and fucking love each other in front of her she just keeps telling herself:

_You really don't love him. You really don't love him. You really don't love him._

No matter how much she tells herself this the broken part of her knows that is total bullshit.

She doesn't know what in the hell she is supposed to do. Because she can't tell anyone. No they would burn her at the stake for liking her best friend's boyfriend. And she couldn't act on her impulses because that would make things oh-so-very messy. And even when he's hugging Dylan goodbye she knows in the pit if her gut that he's staring straight at her. Not thinking about Dylan at all. So she keeps telling herself:

_He doesn't even treat me right. He doesn't even treat me right. He doesn't even treat me right._

This is undeniably true because whenever they were alone and Dylan was the furthest thing from their minds he would tease Massie with little things. Like rubbing her knee underneath the table where no one would notice. Or randomly grab her hand and hold it for many seconds too long. And worst of all he would hug her goodbye and when he did that he pulled her super close and rested his chin on her head and whispered, "See you later, babe." Like she was _**his**_ or something. She knew that he was just straight up playing her but Massie couldn't help but fall for him anyway.

_He doesn't love me like he loves her. He doesn't love me like he loves her. He doesn't love me like he loves her._

This seems so apparent when she sees them walking down the hall holding hands and he's staring at Dylan with absolute adoration and with every fiber of your being you wished he would look at you that way. And just when Massie gives into giving up on him and letting herself heal they always get into a fight and Massie always hopes it'll be the end for them but it never is.

_Please, heart, stop falling for him. Please, heart, stop falling for him. Please, heart, stop falling for him. Please dear God stop falling for him._

But it's inevitable she's falling too far, too fast. And she knows she won't walk away without a scratch. And what's worse is she practically feeds off the opportunity to see him without Dylan being there. Like last night for example. They were all crammed into Alicia's super small Mini Cooper with him and Massie sharing the front seat. Her back was digging into the console but she didn't want to whine about it. But he could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she kept adjusting himself and finally he put his arm around her and pulled her into him. "Come here," he whispered in her ear. She rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into him. They got to stay like that for the entire car ride and Massie felt like she was on Cloud 9.

_I'm falling in love with Derrick Harrington. I'm falling in love with Derrick Harrington. I'm falling in love with Derrick Harrington._

There was no denying it this time. Massie was head over heels for this boy. Girlfriend or no. There was nothing that could deter her from him. Oh wait actually there is.

_It's just a rumor. It's just a rumor. It's just a rumor._

This was true and false in a way. There was a little rumor floating around that Derrick was cheating on Dylan with Claire but there's no way he would deceive Massie like that. He loved her. She knew he did. But as it turns out he didn't.

_Derrick never loved me. Derrick never loved me. Derrick never loved me._

The rumor proved to be true. So Dylan broke it off with Derrick and punched Claire right in her pretty little nose. That made Massie feel a little bit better but not really. She had completely convinced herself that Derrick was smitten with her when in fact he was just playing all of them. She was so fucking naive.

_I will never get over Derrick Harrington. I will never get over Derrick Harrington. I will never get over Derrick Harrington._

This was the only thing Massie was absolutely sure of anymore. That and she let the bastard break her heart with no consequences. Now it _**killed **_her when she saw Derrick walking down the hall holding hands with Claire. The girl may have been different but her feelings still stayed the same. This time though Massie realized she wasn't alone. She wasn't the only girl shooting them murderous glances. She had someone on her side.

Dylan Marvil. She had been scorned worse that Massie had been

_I'm not alone anymore. I'm not alone anymore. I am not alone anymore._

Sorry I just felt the need to get that out :/

My apologies if it wasn't any good

This one-shot = my life

Review(:


End file.
